Love Me For Me
by CuT up Story
Summary: Harry Potter finds his long lost sister; Sakura. But she has secrets of her own, will she tell him? And what if Voldermort comes after her? What if the greater evil is Sakura herself? A new evil aproaches Hogwarts, will they be ready? SS, ET, GH, HR
1. Before the Beginning

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_** This story was actually written about two years ago...back when I wrote it I got a very good response, but I accidentaly deleted it lost all of my reviews...I didn't even re-read it, but decided to post it, just to see if people will like it again...

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter

_**Chapter One, Before the Beginning**_

"Great job, Harry, well done!" cried a very proud father, "Now let's go over it again."

He smiled as he watched his son get on his mini flying broomstick, and began to hover two feet above the ground. His name was James Potter and his life couldn't get any better. He was the proud parent of two wonderful children. The older one being Harry, whose birthday was today and had messy black hair and glittering emerald eyes, Harry was like James in every way, from his talents and interest to his manner of eating, but the only difference they had was that Harry possessed his mother's beautiful emerald eyes.

His younger daughter was named Sakura; she was a sweet, adoring, cute little three-year-old. She resembled her mother, Lily, in every single way. She had big, round, sparkling emerald eyes and short auburn hair; she was also the sweetest, cutest little girl anyone would ever get to know, and him and his wife were very proud of their two children.

Today was a particularly happy day since it was Harry's birthday. They had invited their wizard friends over to the house to celebrate and they were all coming in a couple of hours.

"So, gentlemen, how's the training going?" said Lily as she came out to the garden.

"Couldn't be better," said James, "where's my little cherry blossom?" He smiled as his daughter poked her head through the doorway.

"Daddy!" cried Sakura as she ran into his arms, "Mommy and I were making cookies for the party!"

"Yummy!" said Harry, "Mommy makes the best cookies!"

"That's right! Now how about we go inside and see if they're ready?" smiled James as he led his family into the kitchen.

"Well," said Lily as she gazed through the oven window, "it looks like it."

Their guests arrived a couple of hours later and they enjoyed a happy birthday party, completely worry-free and everyone was happy and carefree. After hours of continuous partying, the guests left their home happy and carefree. But unfortunately for all of them, it wasn't happy and carefree times that they lived in, in fact, they lived in very dark times, the darkest times in the history of the magical world.

"James, dear, did you hear something?" asked Lily a while after their last guest, Sirius, Harry and Sakura's godfather, had left

James strained his ears to hear anything, "Yes, I did," he said as he took his wand out.

He walked up to the living room with his hand held up and ready to attack anyone with his wand while Lily, also with her wand held out, tailed after him with her two children right behind her. All of a sudden, the front door burst opening one loud BANG! There, standing in their very own doorway, stood a tall, cloaked wizard, known as the darkest wizard in History accompanied by his army of followers, Death Eaters, they were called. His name, that brought fear into the very hearts of all wizards, was Lord Voldemort. Along with his masked Death Eaters behind him, he walked into the living room.

"Good evening Potters," he said in a cold, callous voice that sent shivers up and down their spines, "I suppose you know the reason for my visit?"

"Get out! We will never join you!" said James as he courageously stepped up to him.

"And what," came Voldemort's mocking answer, "makes you think I'll take no for an answer?"

Lily then took her chance to quietly usher her children into the kitchen where they would be safe. '_Unless he kills us and then proceeds to them_,' she added fearfully in her head. The very thought of that sent shivers up and down her spine.

Unfortunately for her, her plan to save her children was seen by the cold eyes of Voldemort, "Why, Lily, leaving so soon? But the party just started! And what about your sweet children, aren't you going to introduce them to me?"

"Stay away from my children!" Lily cried as she desperately tried to hide her confused children but with no avail.

Then, time froze as a very angry Sakura walked in front of the unwonted guest and pushed him back without even touching him. Voldemort, taken aback by the girl's uncontrollable field of magic, stumbled back but regained his composure quickly as his Death Eaters helped him up.

"Sakura!" Lily and James cried as they both made a grab for their precious child, again, to no avail.

"So, Sakura is it?" Voldemort murmured quietly as he picked the three year old up, "Hmm, that's interesting . . . her magic, it's still untamed, but there's so much power in her . . ."

"Let her go," James said with a small tone of desperation in his voice, "please…just don't hurt her."

"Mommy, what's he doing with Sakura?" asked Harry, confused at what was taking place before his eyes.

Lily hugged him close to her chest as she cried out to the wizard in front of her, "Kill me if you want, just don't hurt her…please," begged Lily as tears fell from her eyes.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," said Voldemort as he raised a wand and pointed it at Harry who had turned around in his mother's arms to look at the dark wizard that was ntruding their home, "but I've got a better one." Voldemort then pointed his wand at the scared Lily and cried out, "_Experiamus!_" Lily's wand flew out of her hands and flew backwards with the force of the spell.

"Lily!" James cried as he looked at his wife full of worry and went was starting to walk towards his now crying son but froze when he saw Voldemort pointing his wand at his older son with a struggling Sakura in his grasp.

"Consider this as my gift for refusing my offer to join me," then, with one swift movement of his wand, he said what both parents were dreading, the worst of the Unforgivable Curses, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"Harry!" cried both parents as the beam of green light got nearer.

Then, the completely unexpected happened, the ray bounced off Harry's forehead leaving only a small lightning-shaped cut where the curse had hit and went directly towards Voldemort, but as it hit the hated wizard, it got Sakura along with it.

"No!" James and Lily gasped as they watched the scene before them.

"Harry!" echoed Sakura's small, frightened voice in their house as she vanished along with Voldemort and all of the cowardly scared Death Eaters who were disaparating. Those were her last words spoken in the Potter household as she and Voldemort vanished in thin air.

After that night, she was never seen in the Potter's house again . . .


	2. A Long Forgotten Memory

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_** This story was actually written about two years ago...back when I wrote it I got a very good response, but I accidentaly deleted it lost all of my reviews...I didn't even re-read it, but decided to post it, just to see if people will like it again...

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter

_**Chapter Two, A Long Forgotten Memory**_

In Tomoeda, Japan, at a small, cozy house, in a small pink bedroom, Fifteen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily in a pool of cold sweat. She just had that dream again, one in which she was small and lived with another family. It was not the first time she had had this dream either.

She was really worried about this dream; she had been having it non-stop ever since the month before. It was important, she knew, for that all dreams she had were important. This dream was either a premonition or a memory.

But then again, it could not be a memory because she had been living in that house for all her life. Could it be possible that this was someone else's memory? Someone who needed her help? It had happened before, it could just be that. So now all she had to do was find that person. Simple, right?

Sakura groaned, she looked at her clock, it read 4:35 AM, a good couple of hours until everyone started waking up. _'Might as well wake up,' _she thought. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then went over to her closet and put on her outfit for the day. She went over to her mirror, grabbed her hair brush and carefully combed her hair. It had grown a lot longer; she now wore it all the way down to her waist but was still shiny and silky.

She thought about training this morning like she always did, she would always get up very early and train martial arts and sword fighting with The Fight and The Sword, or she would call out the dash and race with it. She had become very good in all of these things and her magic was unbelievably strong. According to Eriol, who was living in  
England, she was now the strongest sorceress to ever walk the world; she was even stronger than Clow Reed.

Her emerald eyes, lost in thought, instead wandered over to her scar on her right temple, a very peculiar one to say the least. First, there was a sun, then, there was a moon next to it, and in the middle, over the two, was a star. To tell the truth, it looked exactly like the Sakura Star circle in the back of her cards.

How did she get that scar? Nobody knew about it, not her friends, not her brother, not her father. Her magic had always hidden that scar until after she had transformed all of the Clow cards into Sakura cards. Her magic had always hidden her scar for some reason, when she had found out she had it, for some reason she decided that she was going to keep hiding it until she found its origin.

Magic, that was another thing she hid from people. Only her three best friends, two of whom used magic themselves, and her family knew of it. It was not regular magic; it was sorcery, the strongest type of magic. And not only was it the strongest type, but she was the strongest one at it. Along with her Sakura cards, no one could beat her.

"Kaijuu, are you up yet?"

She jumped at the sound of her brother's voice. Since when did her brother wake up this early? She looked over at the clock, 9:30 AM, she had been lost in her thoughts for so long, she had not noticed the time change.

"Kaijuu, breakfast is served!"

"Coming onii-chan!" she said, ignoring the insult.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! (Good morning)" she, her brother and father said at the same time and laughed a bit.

"Wai! Pancakes!" she exclaimed as she ate greedily.

"Slow down there, kaijuu!" said Touya, earning himself a kick in the shin from Sakura, "itai!"

"Oh! I almost forgot, I'm meeting with my friends at Tomoyo's today, only a week left of summer," said Sakura as she finished her breakfast.

Just as she was about to stand up, an owl .burst through the open window and placed itself in front of her. _"What is an owl doing here, in the morning, and in my house?'_ thought Sakura. She noticed a letter tied to its leg and took it to see who it was for. But to her complete astonishment, it was for her!

"What the heck is that thing doing in here?" shouted Touya.

"'Tou-san, (Father) look," said Sakura as she showed her dad the letter, "It's for me, should I read it?"

"Of course, Sakura," he said.

She carefully opened the wax seal and took out three sheets of folded parchment out. She opened the first one and read the emerald letters:

_Hogwarts School_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Kinomoto,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please_

_find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term starts September 1. We await your owl by no_

_later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

She was shocked, to say the least, a magical boarding school? It had never crossed her mind that such thing existed. She handed the envelope over to her father, still shocked, and opened the next piece of parchment. It read:

_Hogwarts School_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

_Course books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following_

_The standard Book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adabert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transformation by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arnesenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Defense by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS _

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTIKS_

What strange things, where would she buy all this? She then handed this parchment over to her father who had passed the other one to Touya. She then took a deep breath and opened the last piece of parchment. This one, she noticed, was written by a different person. She read:

_Dear Miss Kinomoto:_

_I hope that by now you have decided to come and join us for this school year, if you have not, please do consider it. The rest of this letter will appear as soon as you have made up your mind. . ._

Then, the rest of the paper was blank. _'Must be a spell,' _she thought. She turned over to her father.

"Well?" she asked a slight begging tone in her voice.

"I do not see why you I should stop you from going," said her father, "Besides, if memory serves me well, Clow Reed had gone to the school…"

"Well I think that she should _not_ go!" said the over protective Touya, "besides, it has been centuries since Clow went there, for all we know that school has been destroyed and this is all just a trap for Sakura to go there and steal her cards, or-"

"Touya, I am pretty sure this is _not_ a trap. And even if it is a trap, I am the most powerful sorceress in the world," Sakura cut him off. "I can take care of myself, I promise."

Touya sighed in defeat. "Very well, but you have to promise that you will write often…"

She smiled, "Deal!"

"So it is settled then," said Fujitaka, "Sakura will be going to Hogwarts!"

"Wai!" she exclaimed and quickly wrote her response on a piece of paper, tied it to the owl's leg and it immediately flew off.

She then proceeded up to her room, all thoughts of Tomoyo long forgotten, and stared blankly at the piece of folded parchment.

She had a great feeling that this letter would somehow change her life forever and a great feeling of apprehension was taking over her. The spell had worn off, she knew, but she was afraid to open the letter, afraid of what she might find. Then, gathering up all of her courage, she opened the letter and started reading where she left off:

_. . . First of all, I would like to tell you how glad I am that you have decided to join our facilities. Second I must inform you that you are eligible for our 7th year classes, but because of the age difference, you shall be placed in our 5th year classes. So when you go to the bookstore, please ask for our 5th year books._

_Now, I must tell you that what you are about to read may impact you greatly. If you wish, you may just burn this letter and pretend that it never existed. So, do you wish to continue? _

_YES __NO _

Sakura took the pen lying on her desk and checked off the box that said YES. Then, the rest of the letter finally appeared:

_Well, I suppose you have already had dreams about a little girl that lived with a family all the way in London. Let me tell you something that you did not expect, that little girl was you. Yes, I know you probably do not believe me, but let me tell you the other part of the story…_

_Little Sakura was suddenly transported to Tomoeda, Japan. She could not remember anything. Not her mother, father, nor her brother, but more importantly, she could not remember her magic. _

_She was found unconscious by a young mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, the next morning. She picked up the girl and took her to her home. Her husband, Kinomoto Fujitaka, was already up, sipping a cup of coffee. The girl caught his attention immediately. After his wife told him what had happened, they took the girl to police station. After a whole month, nobody had reported a missing baby. But by the time the baby was to be taken to the orphanage, the Kinomotos had grown quite attached to her, including their young son. So they decided to adopt her and named her Sakura because they estimated that she was born in April._

_Nadeshiko died after spending a couple of months with her new daughter she and her husband had been planning on telling her, but when she died, her father decided not to tell her the truth._

_So, Sakura, as you can see, you were truly born in England. You were born into the magical world and taken away from it. And no, this is not some sort of cruel joke, and I know that you must be feeling very upset. But you must understand that there is also a good side to it._

_Your family is still alive and still loves you dearly. They still think that you are dead and I am not telling you their real names because they are not ready to be told. I hope, Sakura, that you will come to Hogwarts to learn more about your family, and more importantly, yourself. You have even greater power than you think, just waiting to be unlocked…I want to warn you that this will be a year filled with many different emotions. I hope that you will be strong enough and ready to take on all of this._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sakura stared at the finished letter, she kept on staring for what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes. It was true, she knew, her cards had been trying to tell her that for a long time now, she was just too blind to see it. She allowed her tears to fall freely from her eyes. What was she to do now?

She called out her move card and transported herself to her secret training place. Then, she called out her sword and fight card and trained harder than ever. She called out the dash and ran faster than she ever dreamed she could. She was so angry, sad, depressed…

Then, after about ten hours of training, she finally returned home. After gathering up all of her courage she went downstairs where her father and brother were enjoying a silent dinner. She sat down and ate quietly.

"Well, my daughter, have you found out where you are to get all of the stuff for school?" said Fujitaka.

Sakura gripped her fork very tight to control her anger when he called her 'my daughter', "no, _otou-san_, I have not."

"I still don't think that she should go," argued Touya.

Sakura gripped her fork even tighter, "I don't think that you should have a say in this," she said, raising her voice at every word, "I think that if I were to have a choice, I would ask my _real _family about this, don't you think?"

That said, she stood up from the table and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Luckily, Kero was staying at Eriol's house along with Yue for some guardian training. So, apart from her cards, she was all alone.

She went over to her bed and grabbed hold of her little Syaoran bear, "Oh, Syaoran…" she sobbed as she hugged it close.

Syaoran was her most loved person in the world. He had left four years ago to Hong Kong to finish off his training with the elders to become the future leader of the Li clan. She had not realized how much he meant for her until after he left and he told her how much she meant to him.

She missed him a lot, and after all these years, she still could not, would not, forget him. She had not gotten anything from him ever since he left, yet she still loved him. She cried some more and hugged her Syaoran bear even tighter. It was her most prized possession. Next to her cards, that is.

She stood up and went over to her desk where she had laid her Sakura book. As soon as she opened it, she was greeted by her favorite card The Wolf. Syaoran had given it to her along with her Syaoran bear before he left. He had made it himself out of his own magic. She called it out and held the small creature in her arms. It looked exactly like a cub wolf, except for the fact that it was forest green, just like Syaoran's aura. It was actually part of his aura, he had made it so that every time Sakura wished, she could feel his comforting aura around her. She absolutely loved this card. She smiled as she felt the familiar aura wrap itself around her.

"Syaoran, I need you, now, more than ever…" she whispered to the cub in her arms, "because I…I love you…"

Little did she know, that miles away, a young leader-to-be heard her. He was worried, she only took out that card for important reasons, when she was scared, sad or worried. He knew that because he could feel it every time she used that card and why. And somehow, this time she could hear her too. This time she felt extremely sad, depressed, even. What had happened? Then, for the first time in four long years, he heard her sad, but still sweet and melodic voice.

"Syaoran, I need you, now, more than ever…Because I…I love you…"

Syaoran was dumbstruck, had he just heard what he thought he heard?

"I never got to tell you, but I do and always will . . . you are my one and only."

Now he was sure he heard her. But now, he was worried, she truly needed him, and he could not be there for her. Well, at least she had The Wolf for some comfort.

"Sakura, I love you too," he whispered back. But of course, he did not know that she could hear him too…

Back in Japan, Sakura smiled as she heard these words, she did not know if they were true, but she did not care. She still smiled, finding some comfort in them and fell asleep with The Wolf still in her arms.

* * *

**So...should i keep posting the chapters? Please tell me what you think so i can decide whether to continue posting this story or not, I have over ten chapters so...tell me if you want the rest**

Please give me your opinion, if i get enough people to ask me to continue, I'll post the other chapters!


	3. Alive?

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_ This story was actually written about two years ago...back when I wrote it I got a very good response, but I accidentaly deleted it lost all of my reviews...I didn't even re-read it, but decided to post it, just to see if people will like it again...

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter

**PS-Yes, this story did use to be called Light Will Shine Through, but I changed the title simply because if I do continue the story beyond the written chapters, I have different plans than I used to before, I used to make my characters **_**way**_** too perfect, I'm trying to change that**

_**Chapter Three, Alive?**_

Way back in London, a young boy woke up with a start. He'd had that dream again, the very night in which his sister, Sakura, had been taken from him and his family. This was also his birthday and he was having a small party because he had never liked celebrating his birthday with huge parties because he would always feel guilty that his sister was never there and that he was celebrating on the very day she was killed. It was, after all, his entire fault, everyone always told him not to take all the blame, but he did so anyways, if the spell would've just killed him instead of bouncing off, he would have saved his sister.

"Harry, dear, time for breakfast," he heard his mother, Lily, call from downstairs.

As he made his way into the kitchen, he was greeted by the smell of toast, sausage, eggs, and pancakes. He smiled widely to show his parents his appreciation to their dedication and sat down to start eating. The food was delicious, and when he was done, his father, James, spoke up.

"Harry, the Weasleys and the Grangers said that they would be coming at around ten," He told his son.

"Okay!" Harry said, putting as much enthusiasm as he could in his voice.

At ten o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang and both families stepped inside.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" they chorused as he greeted them.

"Thanks!" Harry smiled at them in appreciation.

"Here you go, mate," said Ron as he handed Harry a package.

Harry opened it up and found the Quidditch handbook he had wanted that showed really cool tricks.

"Thanks," he said, "this is great!"

"Here," said Hermione as she handed him her gift.

Harry opened it up and ironically, he found a book, it was titled 'Sorcerers 'Till the Day'.

"According to the one to sell it to me," Hermione said as he looked at it, "It has the latest sorcerers and the old ones, too."

"Thanks," said Harry, "it looks _very _interesting," he finished, eyeing Ron in a way that obviously meant that he was not going to read it unless he was desperately bored.

"Well, you guys should go upstairs and we'll call you when people start arriving," Lily said as she ushered the children's parents into the kitchen to help with the preparations.

"OK," they said and retired to Harry's room.

"Say, Ron," Harry said as a thought struck him, "where are your brothers and your sister?"

"Oh," Ron answered, "they're at home, they were just too lazy to get out of bed, so mum's picking them up later."

Harry gave him a small, "Oh," to show that he had heard and lead them to his room.

"Harry," Hermione said as she looked at her friend closely, "did you get any sleep last night at all? You look a little tired to me"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who were inspecting him closely and awaiting his answer and for a moment he thought of telling them about Sakura, his younger sister whom he had unintentionally killed, but he then decided against it since they would start to be asking questions about her. Not many people knew of his sister, she had been only three years old when she disappeared, she didn't appear in a single one of the books in which the story about his encounter with Voldemort was written, and he liked it that way. Otherwise, people would be asking him questions about her all of the time and that would be too much for him to endure. The only people who had ever met Sakura had already forgotten about her or just never talked about her.

"I― err," Harry said after a while, "I just had a rough night, that's all."

Hermione and Ron looked at him closely in disbelief but didn't push the matter anymore. They knew that if Harry was not telling them the truth, then he must have had a reason for it.

After a few hours of waiting and playing exploding snap, the other guests started arriving and they were ushered downstairs by their parent's childhood friend, Remus Lupin, to greet them. In the end, there were about twenty families, all with children in Hogwarts in all different houses, save Slytherin, of course.

By 9:30, all of their guests had gone and Harry and his family all took a shower and got ready for bed, but instead, they went downstairs to the living room. Ten o'clock on July the thirty first was the dreadful day in which Sakura had been killed or, from Harry's point of view, murdered. At this time, they would always sit in silence and remember the younger and most loved member of their family.

But their thoughts were interrupted by an owl that swooped gracefully through their open window. It had a letter tied to its leg addressed to the Potter family and with much regret, James stood up and took it from the owl that immediately took flight again and left through the same window. Harry and Lily, now interested, stared at James as he opened the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dear Potter Family:_

_First of all, I would like to wish Harry a happy birthday and my deepest apologies for not sending a gift. However, I have something that may prove to be all of your greatest gifts yet._

_As we all know, twelve years ago, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attempted to kill Harry, but instead, the spell backfired and attacked both Sakura and the one who fired the spell. What you did not know, is that the spell backfired from Sakura as well._

_I did not tell you about her existence before, because she had some other important matters to attend to before she came to Hogwarts and I did not wish to get your hopes up to the fact that you would soon be able to see her. But do not worry! She will be attending Hogwarts this year in all of Harry's fifth year classes. See you there!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

They all stayed silent for a small eternity as James finished the letter. Sakura? Alive? After they let the information sink in, smiles gradually worked their way up their faces. They knew that this was true; otherwise, Dumbledore wouldn't have sent them that letter, no one else, for that matter. After regaining consciousness, Lily sprang to life.

"No way!" she took the letter and re-read it, "So, it is true! Our little Sakura is alive and she's coming to Hogwarts!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Harry as he punched his fist up in the air, "This is going to be the best school year ever!"

"Yes, it sure will, son," said a smiling James, "it definitely will."

**So…u still want me to keep posting?**

**Let me know what you think, and if you want me to keep uploading the chapters, if I have enough feedback, I might post it later today, and I might start actually editing it, depends on how many ppl want me to work on it….so review!**


	4. The Meeting

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_ This story was actually written about two years ago...back when I wrote it I got a very good response, but I accidentaly deleted it lost all of my reviews...I didn't even re-read it, but decided to post it, just to see if people will like it again...

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter

_**Chapter Four, Don't let her know!**_

Sakura woke up at the sound of a strange noise. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked down to find "The Wolf" sleeping peacefully right next to her. She looked over at her window and saw the source of the noise; a small barn owl was scratching the window impatiently. She carefully made her way to the window as to not wake up "The Wolf" who was still sleeping undisturbed. As soon as she opened the window, the owl dropped the letter and took off. She carefully opened the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Miss Kinomoto:_

_A plane has been scheduled to bring you safely to London for August the second. You will be staying with the Potter family for the rest of the summer and they have agreed to help you get around London and get you all of your supplies. _

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

"That's tomorrow!" she exclaimed. She woke up "The Wolf" and put in into its card form.

She went over to her bathroom, took a shower and brushed her teeth. She went over to her closet and put on a white mini skirt that barely reached down to her middle thigh (courtesy of Tomoyo) and a tight, pink shirt with a white cherry blossom embroiled on each sleeve and on the back (courtesy of Tomoyo too).

She went over to her mirror and brushed her hair; she then parted it to one side and put on a white cherry blossom hair pin on one side. She slipped on some white sandals with a pink cherry blossom in the middle of each one.

She was about to run downstairs and tell her father when she was leaving when she suddenly remembered the events of the night before. She was still angry at both her father and brother so instead, she took out "The Create" and had it prepare a plate of food for her to eat. She took out her cell phone and called Tomoyo on her speed dial.

"Moshi, moshi , Tomoyo speaking!" said Tomoyo, obviously, she did not check who was calling.

"It's me, Sakura," said Sakura.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!" screeched Tomoyo as soon as she recognized her cousin's voice. "_Oh my god_! I was so worried about you! Why weren't you here yesterday? I called you over a million times, but your cell phone was off, so I called home, but nobody answered!"

"Tomoyo!" said Sakura, getting extremely annoyed.

"Hai (Yes)?"

"Can I come over to your house? Like, right now?"

"Sure, Sakura! Is something wrong? You don't sound so good."

"I'll be right over."

"Ok, Sakura, ja ne (good bye)."

"Ja ne."

She picked up her purse and then stuffed some of the important things she might need for her trip, like her toothbrush, her hair brush, the Sakura Book, her Syaoran bear and a few change of clothes, in a back pack.

You see, she had a plan, she'd go to Tomoyo's house and since she always had millions of new clothes and accessories for her she didn't have to take many things from her own home, '_if you could call it that,_' she thought bitterly. She would just sleep over there and have one of Tomoyo's wide varieties of chauffeurs drive her to the airport the next day. She did _not _want to face her so called _'family'_, at least not yet, anyways. She wanted to start over, clear her mind. She went over to her night table and wrote a short little letter:

_I went over to Tomoyo's house. I'll be leaving to London tomorrow, I promise to be back on Christmas break and I'll write letters to you, if I have time. Sorry I didn't say it in your face, but I need to clear my mind for a bit…_

_Love ya!_

_Sakura._

She looked around at her room for what could be the last time and left the house she once called her home. As soon as she got to Tomoyo's, she was bombarded with questions by a frantic Tomoyo.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

"Tomoyo, I'm fine, I promise," she said.

"Oh, _really?_" said Tomoyo, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do not worry, I'll explain later," she said gently.

"OK . . . I guess. . . "

Sakura smiled, "but, I can tell you something right now . . ."

"Nani!(What)" she said urgently.

"Well, I got a letter yesterday. . . It said that I was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. . ."

"Hogwarts School of―what?" she said.

"It is a magical boarding school. . ."

"Really?"

"Yes. . . I will be leaving tomorrow. . ."

"Well then, what are we standing here for? Let's start picking out all of your clothes! Oh, I made you the cutest outfit _ever_! You just have to try it on and I made you a skirt, and a shirt, and a . . ." she rambled on, and on. . .

Tomoyo ushered into her house—or, better yet, mansion—and up the stairs into her room. When they got there, believe it or not, she had a suitcase—yes, a suitcase—ready for her. It was pearl-white, like Sakura's wings when she used the fly card, and it had the words '_Cherry Blossom_' in one side, and the word '_Sakura_' on the other written in black cursive outlined with light pink. On either side of the zipper, it was trimmed with glittery, pink cherry blossoms.

"Why in the world would you make this, Tomoyo?" said Sakura as she looked at the suitcase.

"Well in case you ever had to travel, silly!" said Tomoyo with a wave of her hand.

By noon, the suitcase—which was made by Tomoyo, obviously—was completely stuffed with clothes, all made by Tomoyo, of course, since she would not let her take anything else. After this, Tomoyo immediately started making a new outfit for Sakura's departure the next morning.

"So, Sakura, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" said Tomoyo, breaking the comfortable silence in her living room where they were having some dessert after dinner.

"Let's go over to the room first," she said, stalling for time.

When they got to her room, they took a seat on one of Tomoyo's massive couches and Sakura told Tomoyo everything about the events of the day before. And, for some reason, Sakura felt like she should keep her illusion of Syaoran talking to her—since she decided that she imagined it—cryptic.

"Oh, Skura-chan, it is okay," said Tomoyo after she finished, "that doesn't change the fact that you are still my best friend. . . "

"Yes, Tomoyo. But all my life, all of the times I referred to them as my family . . . it was all a lie, a big, stinking lie!" she said, screaming out the last word.

"Oh, Sakura, don't worry about it! You're just shocked, alright? Everything will work out in the end, you just need to think about it, they still love you, Sakura, they always have," Soothed Tomoyo as Sakura broke down crying. "How about you sit down and rest a little?"

This said, Sakura lay down and closed her eyes. She pretended to be asleep until Tomoyo finally left the room. She then performed a little spell that Eriol had once taught her to allow her to be able to speak any language she wanted. She sighed and stared at the ceiling as she got lost in a train of thought.

'_I cann't fall asleep now, __I __almost lost control back there in the kitchen with Touya and Fujitaka, I felt as if I could have done something drastic to them, I almost lost control, I CAN NOT LOOSE CONTROL! If I loose control, there is not telling what might happen if I do so. I might do something terrible to the people who gave me a home and a family, and all the love I needed, and I might not even realize what was happening! I CAN NOT LOOSE CONTROL! But the offer seemed so inviting. . . Damare (shut up), Sakura, you can not_, will not_ loose control!' _She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep with her mind still troubled. . .

Meanwhile at the Potter household. . .

Tonight was the most emotionally troubled night in the Potter household, Lily was very happy that Sakura had survived and was alive after all these years, yet, she was also sad that she had not seen her sweet little cherry blossom grow up to be the beautifully charming young lady she thought she was.

James was very anxious and exited, but he was also worried about Sakura's plane ride there since, being from a wizard family, he had never ridden on one of these muggle artifacts, but Lily assured him that it would be alright.

Harry, well, he was something special. He was happy, sad, exited, relieved, proud, and, over all, he was _nervous. _And I do mean, _nervous. _What if his sister didn't like him? What would Sakura look like? Would she like him? What was he to say to her once they met? So many questions like these started to fill his head until he got an unbearable headache and he forced himself to calm down.

"Harry, dear, are you okay?" asked Lily as she saw her son's face when she stepped into his room.

"Yeah, I am okay, I guess I am just a little nervous about meeting my sister, it's been so long. . . " he trailed off as he remembered all of those times he had cried for his lost sister when all this time, she had been living in Japan.

"We all are, sweetie, now, go to sleep, tomorrow will surely be a long day, you will need all the rest you can get," she said.

"Yeah, you are probably right, good night," he said as he lay down.

"Good night, my son," she stood up from where she had been sitting on the bed and left.

7:15 A.M., Tomoeda International Airport

"Oh, I am so exited!" said Sakura, "I'll miss you so much Tomoyo!"

She was wearing a rather short, white mini skirt that had a pink cherry blossom on the left pocket, a pink tank top with a white button up shirt over it that also had a pink cherry blossom embroiled on the left pocket. She had slipped on a pair of white shoes that had no back in them and were lined with glittery pink cherry blossoms. Her jewelry consisted of a pair of glittery pink cherry blossom earrings along with a necklace, a bracelet, a ring, and an anklet to match it. Her long, auburn colored hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon that had a pink cherry blossom on each end.

"Aa yes, Sakura, I shall too," said a tear stained Tomoyo.

"Well, I guess I should go…I don't want to!" said Sakura in the verge of tears, "I'll miss you dearly, Tomoyo, you will always be my best friend. . . Jan ne, I guess."

"Alright I'll see you, Sakura-chan, soon I hope, I'll wait until winter break so that I'll see you again. . . ok, go! You don't want to miss your flight. . ." said Tomoyo.

"I don't?"

"Bye…," they both said sadly as Sakura got in the plane.

8:30 A.M. London Airport

"Oh, James, I am so exited!" said Lily while jumping like a five year old.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" said Harry excitedly.

"Yes, yes, I am sure you are all thinking around the same lines," the three, soon to be four, Potters twirled around to find the source of the voice.

"Dumbledore!" they chorused.

"Yes, hello Potters," he greeted calmly, "I am here because there is something I have to tell you before you meet Sakura."

"What is it?" asked James.

"Well, there is no easy way of saying this, but, you can't let Sakura know you are her family."

"What?" they exclaimed together.

"All shall be known in its due time, and this is not the time to let her know," he said casually as if they were talking about the weather.

Then, with a loud _crack _he disparated from the station in front of their very eyes.

"We-we can't tell her we're her family?" said Lily disappointedly.

"It's fine, dear," sighed James, "I'm sure that Dumbledore must have said this for a very good reason."

"Mum, dad, look!" said Harry, "I think that that is her!"

He was pointing at possibly the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short either, she had a small, slender figure. Her skin was pale, but not so pale as if she spent all of her time indoors, and she had beautiful cherry pink lips. The most captivating thing about this girl were her round, emerald eyes, they looked as if one could stare at them for hours while getting lost in those captivating emerald pools. She was wearing a smile that made her look as if she had absolutely no care in the world and her eyes twinkled with happiness and excitement.

The outfit she was wearing _definitely _did her good; it brought out her beautiful figure along with her captivating eyes. By the time she had taken five steps from the plane, she'd already caught the attention of all of the guys around her, even if they were with their now jealous girlfriends. Many guys stopped in mid-sentence to admire her radiating beauty while others were practically drooling over her and others straining their necks to get a proper look at her or were simply trying to get her attention.

Harry raised a little poster bearing the name _'Kinomoto, Sakura'_ and saw the glint of recognition in her eyes when she read the name. _'So,'_ he thought, _'this really _is _my sister, she is very pretty, ach, who am I kidding, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! I can imagine Ron's face when he learns that this is my sister, he will be so jealous! And imagine Malfoy's face when he sees her, ja! I really hope she ends up in Gryffindor with us . . . oh well, I'll just have to wait and see.'_

The girl was now standing in front of them with her suitcase next to her; she straightened up and spoke in perfect English.

"Good morning, you must be the Potters," she said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Sakura Kinomoto," she then stretched out her hand and Lily took it.

"It is an honor to meet you as well, Miss Kinomoto, my name is Lily and this is my husband, James."

Sakura took his hand and shook it, "nice to meet you, Sakura," he said.

"And this is my son, Harry," continued Lily as Sakura took his hand in her soft, delicate one and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," said Harry.

"I would like to thank you for bringing me into your home," said Sakura politely, "I promise that I will repay you somehow."

"Oh, please, you can stop being so formal, we are actually quite happy to take you in," said James happily, "there is absolutely no need to repay us!"

"We're really glad you're here," said Harry, "by the way, do you need help with that suitcase?"

"Oh, no, it is fine, I got it!" said Sakura brightly.

They then guided Sakura through the crowded airport and helped her avoid all of her drooling fans. They ushered her into their luxurious van, and Lily had to drive since James had never driven a car before— being a pureblood and all. They soon took off as Sakura admired the new sights in England.

"So, Sakura," said Harry after a while, hoping to learn a little bit about his sister, "tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I come from Tomoeda, Japan were I have lived all my life. I am the head cheerleader in my school team and I usually get very high grades. Except for math, I used to absolutely _suck _at it, but I eventually got better. Hmm…what else? Oh, yeah I live with my step-brother and my step-father because my step-mother died when I was three. . ." she trailed off.

"Oh, Sakura, I am so sorry!" said Lily.

"Oh, no, it is fine, really!" said Sakura, "I never really met her, so I don't miss her that much! Anyways, I have never gone to a magic school before, so this will be a whole new experience for me! I found out that I had magic since I was eleven and I have been teaching myself how to use it. With a little help from a good friend of mine sometimes . . . and, that's all I can tell you!"

"You mean you've been learning magic all on your own?" said Harry interested.

"Of course not, like I said, some of my friends know magic as well," smiled Sakura, "we helped each other out."

They spent the rest of the ride in silence while Sakura couldn't help but feel a strange connection to these people. It was as if she had met them before or something. But how could that be possible? She remembered her dream of her past, now that she thought about it, they kind of looked like the people in her dream, but then again, she couldn't see their faces clearly in her dream.

"Here we are!" said James, breaking her train of thoughts.

When Sakura looked up, she saw a beautiful, two story house in which she could actually feel the magic resting inside it. But the strangest thing was this weird, deja'vu feeling nagging her at the side of her head. This house looked familiar . . . maybe she had dreamt about it? It had happened before, so she merely shook off the feeling and followed the Potters inside.

But once she entered, the weird deja'vu feeling was almost too hard to ignore. But it was all quickly forgotten as she looked around the house. It seemed as if almost everything in the house was made out of magic, or at least it felt like it. Sakura absolutely loved it.

"Come on, Sakura," said Harry, "I'll take you up to your room."

She nodded and he led her upstairs. What she didn't know was that Harry was actually leading her to her old room. It had, of course, been changed; it had a queen sized bed with a pink and silver bedspread covering it. The room was painted pink and had a small vanity on the left side of it.

"Wow, it is so beautiful," she breathed in.

"I'll leave you here to unpack," said Harry as he stepped out of the room.

She set down her suitcase and started unpacking. Soon enough, she was all done. She opened her window to allow some fresh air to come in as she leaned on the windowsill and looked out. She was slightly startled when she spotted a small, yellow, little teddy bear-like creature struggling to carry a huge, white box flying in her direction.

**So…..keep going? Tell me what you think, I need some feedback…I didn't really change it at all…so yeah, sorry for all the descriptions, do you want me to edit those out? Like the outfits and all…I used to love dressing up my characters…if you want I'll cut those out, just tell me…**

**So yeah, review, tell me if I should keep posting….**

**BY THE WAY! By the fouth chapter I already had over a hundred reviews last time! so come on! i need more than that! hahahaha**

**Love, Mel**


	5. Diagon Alley

**Hey everyone. Sorry for my lack of updating, but I've been busy for quite sometime. Since its been so long since I started this story, I'm deciding to basically do a mass editing of this story….so you might want to read over the story in a bit. Because of the time that has passed, I've found that I don't want to lead the story in the same direction it was going, so I'm gonna slowly change it up a bit. From this chapter on, I want to change the story; I wrote the original story in my seventh grade year, and am now in 12****th****…my past plotline was very Mary Sued (meaning way to unbelievably cheesy), so there's definitely going to be some changes from now on…anyways, enjoy, and I hope you like the story a little better now.**

**_Love Me for Me_**

_**Chapter 5, Diagon Alley**_

_**By CuT up Story**_

Sakura walked calmly to the window and opened it to let tiny little Kero inside; the poor creature was completely out of breath, and looked as if he had been caught in the middle of a tycoon by the way his fur and feathers were ruffled. His mistress allowed him a grand total of thirty seconds before she started pounding him for answers.

"Keroberos…what in the world happened to you?"

The poor Kero attempted to form an answer, "I-huff was at the-huff huff, Eriol…huff sent me-huff huff huff Japan…weren't there-huff, tired…" the bear promptly tipped over and fell into a long, deep sleep.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, trust Keroberos to be exhausted after a short trip from England to Japan and back; wasn't he supposed to be a strong, mighty, fearsome creature? Trust the Sun Guardian to be completely out of shape…

Shortly after Sakura felt yet another familiar presence approaching, this time in the form of a small, floating Chinese dragon with silver and light blue colored scales. The dragon had silver, cat-like eyes and a large blue sapphire encrusted in the middle of his chest.

"So nice of you to join us, Yue."

Yue graciously bowed his dragon head, "It is an honor to see you again, mistress," he said clearly, evenly, not winded and tired like his other companion.

"I trust you had an informative stay at Eriol's?" Sakura said courteously, like a princess addressing her subjects.

"Of course mistress, Keroberos and myself have learnt many new techniques in fighting, we both look forward to showcasing our skills to you. I am sure you will be quite satisfied with our training."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned to look at the snoring Keroberos, "Somehow, I find that I am already not impressed," she then swiftly spun around snapped her fingers (resulting in the immediate unpacking of all her possessions) and left.

Yue sighed angrily, "Wake up you blubbering fool! Look at what you did, you idiot!" he yelled, whacking the Sun Guardian with his tail repeatedly.

"Huh? Wh-what?" murmured the sleeping guardian, "OW! OW! Okay, I'm up, I'm up! What's wrong with you?" yelled Kero after a particularly painful whack.

Yue hit him over the head once more, "You idiot, we spend six months away training, hoping to gain Sakura's approval, and the second you get here you fall asleep! Quite impressive, you fool!"

"Oh…right…" Kero sighed, looking down and quite mellowed out, "I'm so sorry, Yue…I'm just so tired. I just forgot…"

Surprisingly, Yue immediately mellowed out as well and patted Kero on the shoulder with his glimmering tail, "It's ok, I guess. It wouldn't have made much of a difference, I guess we're just gong to have to get used to this new Sakura…I just hoped that the distance would make her miss us and be more open to us…but I guess the separation didn't make any change at all."

Both guardians sighed heavily and laid back on the bed, surrendering to both of their exhaustions and falling into deep, troubled sleep.

Meanwhile, our resident card mistress found herself knocking on Harry's door. The door opened almost immediately, Harry with a nervous smile ushered Sakura into his very Gryffindor-ish bedroom. Sakura smiled as she looked around, gold and red overwhelmed the whole room, the curtains, carpet, furniture, even the walls were gold and red, as was his bed, completed with a bedspread with the Gryffindor logo right in the middle of it.

"Uh…favorite soccer team?" asked Sakura with a sheepish smile, pretending she had no idea what the logo and colors represented.

Harry looked quite surprised at Sakura's question, "You don't know about Gryffindor?" Sakura shook her head with an embarrassed smile. "Godric Gryffindor, the bravest, most courageous wizard to ever walk the earth? The greatest house in the history of houses?"

Sakura held her laughter, of course she knew about the Gryffindor house, but she still asked, "House? As in a neighbor? Who lives there?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Well, ok…lets start from the beginning…….." and so Harry told Sakura of the four founding fathers, the four houses named after them, the qualities required to get into each house, how the people are sorted into them…

"Oh…ok, I think I get it now!" Sakura smiled, "Thanks Harry! You're such a great friend!"

Harry's smile froze just slightly, "T-thanks Sakura, so are you." He so wanted to tell her everything, ask her, did she remember anything? Did she know how much he had missed her? Did she know he had blamed himself for her disappearance his entire life? Could she possibly guess as to how many dreams and nightmares he had had about her? How many nights he'd stayed awake wishing she were back home, alive, safe in her bed?

No, she didn't. And maybe it was best that way, although Harry wasn't very familiar with this new Sakura, he could tell she has been living quite a good, happy life. She was smart, beautiful, spirited, fun, who was he to ruin that for her? He sighed…might as well get to know his sister then.

"So, Sakura," he smiled, "how about we start educating you on the wizarding world? No offense, but you seem to know almost nothing about it."

Sakura laughed lightly, "You know what? You are so right! I have no idea what I'm doing here, much less what's going on around me!" she chuckled, "Maybe you should be my new tutor or something!"

"So I'm guessing you don't know anything, right?" Sakura nodded, "Well alright…this may call for more professional help…I guess I'll just owl Hermione and Ron then, so they can help me out, we've got to teach you everything from the very start!"

She tilted her head, "Hermione and Ron? Your friends, I'm guessing?"

Harry nodded, "Yup! And lucky you (and Ron and I) Hermione is the brightest witch of our grade! Assuming you're willing to pay close attention, I'm sure you'll be up to date with everything in no time!"

"Sounds great! When do we start?" Sakura was truly excited, this was a whole new aspect of magic that she wasn't quite familiar with, and so looked forward to it.

Harry reached for his quill and two sheets of parchment, "Well, first I've got to write to them and see if they're willing to help, and we should probably go to Diagon Alley—that's the place where you can get all of you schoolbooks and supplies—before we get started, so how about we go there tomorrow? I'll invite Ron and Hermione to come with us, and we can get started as soon as we're done! Sound good to you?"

Sakura nodded happily, "Sounds perfect! I can't wait!"

* * *

After planning the following day out with Harry and hearing confirmations from Ron and Hermione and after having a delicious dinner, Sakura returned to her room to find Yue and Keroberos eagerly awaiting her and sitting up on her bed. Knowing what was on their minds, Sakura reached for her Cards and pulled out The Move; wordlessly, the three were transported to Sakura's alternate dimension where time moved slower than it did in the real world and where they could train for what felt like days but was merely minutes in the real world.

"Okay boys, let's see what you've got," Sakura was now standing in an enormous dojo and dressed in comfortable clothes designed by Tomoyo (in tones of light pink and white) for Sakura's particular fighting style.

Keroberos and Yue wasted no time in transforming to their full forms, and they separated whilst keeping equal distance from Sakura, and got into their fighting stances. Sakura also took a stance, and tensed her muscles, feeling everything in her surroundings, hearing her guardian's breathing, feeling their hearts beat, almost seeing the magical energy pulsing through their veins.

"Ready, set—begin!"

Immediately, Keroberos created an enormous wall of fire that shrouded both him and Yue from Sakura's view. Yue took the opportunity to get behind Sakura, who had merely stood there with her eyes closed since the battle had begun. Within the next split second, Yue was fast approaching his mistress, ready to strike, and lunged for her; the strong impact was now undeniable, and Yue knew he would hit his mistress, but just in that minute thousandth of a second, Sakura merely bent one of her knees and leaned to the side, completely avoiding Yue's attack. Luckily, Keroberos was already in the midst of an attack of his own, following immediately after Yue's, but again, Sakura dodged it at the last possible moment, this time, grabbing Keroberos by his tail and using his momentum to spin him around and send him whirling towards one of the walls of the dojo. With Keroberos out, Yue knew the battle would end soon, and so he poured all of his energy into a final attack, hoping that perhaps this would perhaps affect his mistress, who had yet to open her eyes. But once more, Sakura avoided the swift kick to the back of her neck by crouching down into a swift kick to his abdomen that sent Yue sprawling quite a distance away and ruled him out of the battle as well.

Sakura stood straight and opened her eyes, "That was better than usual. Again!"

And so, for the following three days in that alternate dimension, Sakura, Keroberos and Yue trained without rest, as they had grown accustomed to doing for the past years every day before they went to sleep in the real world.

* * *

The following morning, Sakura awoke at exactly seven o'clock, as she had been doing for the past years, and turned to rouse her two guardians but, after the particularly exhausting training session from the previous night, decided against it. Sakura instead went to take a shower to prepare for their outing to Diagon Alley.

After her very long shower, Sakura proceeded to look through her closet for something to wear, deciding on an ensemble made by Tomoyo's hands for a 'Special, Casual Occasion.' The ensemble consisted of a white babydoll dress that went down above her knees, tied under the bust with a pale pink ribbon, matching the one that adorned her softly curled hair in a half ponytail, she wore pale pink gladiator sandals and simple pearl earrings and necklace. As she finished adorning herself, Sakura heard James approach her door.

"Sakura, come down for breakfast!" he said as he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" after a final glance at her reflection on the vanity mirror, Sakura proceeded down the stairs and, after discussing some minor details in regards to their plans for the day with Lily and James, Harry and Sakura found themselves ready to be on their way with a full stomach.

Harry led Sakura to the fireplace, which confused her, "We're going to be traveling by floo," he explained, "have you ever flooed before?"

Genuinely confused, Sakura shook her head, "Um…no, what is that?"

"It's a way of traveling, for wizards," explained Harry, "basically, you throw a fistful of floo powder—like the one right here—into the fireplace, and then you state where you want to go, and it'll take you there, through the fireplaces, see?"

Sakura nodded, "So you travel through fireplaces?"

Harry nodded, "Exactly! But be careful, it'll make you really dizzy. I'll go first, so you can see how to do it right. I'll be waiting for you just on the other side, okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Go on then."

And so Harry grabbed a fistful of floo powder and yelled "Diagon Alley!" and stepped into the green flames in the fireplace. After the flames returned to their normal, orange color, Sakura took a deep breath and followed his example. The experience was quite disorienting, and Sakura felt herself spin around over and over and over, but soon, she felt she was approaching Harry's now familiar aura, and so prepared herself to land on the other fireplace.

Upon her arrival, the first thing Sakura's eyes landed on was the familiar face of a Harry, albeit a surprised face, and then her gaze was instantly attracted to the shock of red hair standing next to him. The red hair belonged to a tall boy with very pale skin, skin that was covered almost completely with freckles. The boy, Ron she was guessing, was staring at her with a flabbergasted expression, looking much like a goldfish with his mouth hanging open. After raising a wondering eyebrow in Ron's direction, Sakura turned her gaze to the girl with bushy brown hair standing next to him, who was openly glaring at her in disapproval.

"Hullo," she said with an easy smile, sensing that Hermione had already made up half her mind in regards to her, and wanting to make a nice impression upon her.

Harry was the first one to snap out of his thoughts, "Wow Sakura, I thought you said you'd never traveled through floo before!"

She cocked her head sideways, "Well, I haven't…did I do something wrong?"

"Well no, it just that…I've been traveling through floo all my life and I've never had a perfect landing! Neither has Ron, right mate?" Harry turned to his friend, still resembling a goldfish, "Uhh…Ron?"

The boy shook his head, "Uhh-umm, yeah, sure, of course, ummm-err," Ron was now resembling a tomato more than a goldfish, and was still staring at Sakura quite openly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and stuck her hand in front of her as she approached Sakura, "Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you," she said, still with a hard edge in her voice, "and that bumbling idiot is Ronald Weasley," she said with a glare in his direction.

Sakura shook the girl's hand and flashed her an award winning smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you," she then took Ron's sweaty hand and shook it as well, "I'm sure we'll all be great friends!"

"Erm, right," said Harry, sensing Hermione's disapproval and feeling slightly protective of Sakura as a result of Ron's stare, "Let's not waste any time then, off to Gringotts Bank?"

Sakura nodded, "Lead the way!"

And so they took off; after Sakura's amazement over the revealing of Diagon Alley, and after being taken aback by the multitude of magical objects surrounding them, the small group soon approached Gringott's bank. They waited behind a short, fat wizard that was making a deposit and soon reached a goblin.

Hermione was the first to speak to the goblin, "Hi, I'd like to exchange muggle currency into wizarding currency."

The goblin nodded stiffly, "Very well madam," he extended a hand for Hermione to hand him her paper money, and then quickly handed her the correct number of galleons and sickles, "next, please."

"You go on Harry, I've got money with me," said Ron, this being the first full sentence Sakura had heard from him.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal from vault 687, please," said Harry as he handed the goblin a small gold key.

The goblin nodded, "Very well, and the Miss?" he said, turning to Sakura.

"Oh, yes, I'll be making a withdrawal from vault number seven," Sakura pronounced with a significant look at the goblin.

The goblin's eyes widened slightly, suddenly becoming agitated, "Right Miss, of course Miss," he began to lead the group toward the passageways to the vaults, "would the Miss care for some wine perhaps? Maybe something to eat, yes?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged surprised looks, but Sakura merely remained passive, "No that will not be necessary, but thank you."

The goblin nodded and proceeded to lead the group into a rather large cart, which began to move at it's typical ridiculously fast pace. After traveling in the cart for a few minutes in silence, the cart reached Harry's vault, and he quickly exited the cart with the goblin and withdrew several handfuls of gallons and sickles and deposited them into a bag he had brought with him. After re-entering the vault, the cart resumed it's high speed and proceeded to go deeper underground, making Harry's ears pop.

With his ears popping, Harry suddenly realized the oddity of the situation—how was it that Sakura had her own vault? Hadn't she never heard of the wizarding world of London? Besides, vaults of such a low number are hard to come by, those are held only by the oldest and most established pureblood families of the wizarding world; and Harry was sure that most of the first two hundred vaults had been cleared out already with dying bloodlines. How in Merlin's name did Sakura gain access to such a vault?

After about five minutes of fast-speed traveling in which Ron had managed to make his pale face seem yellowish as a result of his dizziness, Hermione voiced Harry's question, "So Sakura, are your parents like, the ultimate pureblood family or what? How did you get a vault with such a low number?"

Sakura smiled passively, "I actually don't know who my parent's are, but I can tell you that I inherited this vault from a very old friend of mine." That friend being Clow Reed, of course, but she couldn't give her that sort of information, Hermione seemed like a smart girl, it wouldn't take her too long to gather all the pieces together.

"Must have been some friend to leave you a whole vault," said Harry, still wondering at the origins of the vault, "What was this friend's name?"

"Well that's the thing," said Sakura, "I can't tell you his name, but I can tell you that he saved my life and that, in a way, I owe him everything."

Harry nodded, not quite satisfied with her answer, "Alright, that's fair, I guess. Ron, mate, are you alright?" he looked worriedly at his friend, who now looked very close to throwing up.

"Just—just fine," Ron breathed out, "I'm just ready to get off this damn cart."

And almost on cue, the cart began to slow down, and Ron was the first to notice what lay ahead of them, "A dragon? There's a dragon guarding your vault?"

Sakura nodded sheepishly, "I guess so! I sure hope he's friendly…"

"Sure hope he's 'friendly'?" Hermione muttered to herself, "Oh, please."

The cart stopped in front of a platform in which the dragon stood guarding two humongous doors labeled with a number seven over them. The goblin was the first to stand, followed by Sakura, and together, the two approached the dragon. The dragon growled menacingly at the goblin, and so Sakura kindly asked it to wait by the cart (which really seemed to make him angry) and proceeded to stroke the golden dragon's snout with ease.

After the dragon allowed her passage, Sakura approached the doors and merely pushed on one of them to be allowed into an enormous room layered in gold. There were gallons of course, but also jewels and swords and crowns, there were diamonds and emeralds, and any shiny precious metal or stone that ever graced the Earth. To the side of the enormous room, Sakura saw stairs leading up and down from the room, and guessed that they led to more riches within.

Not wasting any time, Sakura merely used The Create to create a small bag to keep some coins in. She grabbed at the nearest pile of galleons and stuffed several handfuls into the bag, hoping that was enough to cover her expenses and proceeded to exit the vault quickly, closing it after her.

She plopped into the cart after the goblin had entered, "Alright then, are we all ready?"

The cart began moving at its fast pace, and Harry nodded, "I guess so! Where do you want to shop first?"

"We should probably stop by Flourish & Blotts first," Hermione piped in.

Sakura nodded, "Whatever you say is fine by me, I don't really know anything about this place, so I'll trust you guys' opinions over my own at this point."

In lieu of Sakura's declaration, Harry, Ron and Hermione began to plan for the day's schedules. After some minutes of arguing and Hermione pulling Ron's ear, they decided that the best course of action for their shopping would be as follows: get books from Flourish & Blotts, get robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, then quick stops at Potage's Cauldron Shop and the Telescope Shop, then stop for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, followed by visits at the Eeyelop's Owl Emporium, Quality Quiddich supplies, and finally Ollivander's.

Finally, the cart rolled into the surface of the bank, and the group was able to exit the bank and get started on the long day of shopping in front of them. Though there was a rather long line at Flourish & Blotts to get their school books, the group efficiently went through all their stops before lunch, and soon entered the Leaky Cauldron with most of their supplies with them. Sakura was, understandably, carrying a significantly larger amount of bags than her companions—refusing to let either Harry or Ron help her with them—and the very hungry teens soon slouched onto a table and ordered four rounds of butter beer and four sandwiches.

While waiting for the sandwiches to arrive, Sakura excused herself and went to the restroom to wash her hands, and Hermione followed after her. Sakura was confused, until she saw the determined look on the girl's face as she cornered her in the restroom.

"Look, here's how it is," Hermione said, sounding much more confident than she looked, "I fancy Ron, okay? Now I know he's been acting like a total idiot around you because he thinks you're pretty, but he's mine, okay?"

Sakura smiled, "Okay then, he's yours."

Hermione's determined glare faltered slightly, "Oh, erm…that's it? You're not insulted or anything?"

"Well of course not!" Sakura laughed, "I'm not interested in him, I've got my own…." Her voice shook slightly, "well, I mean, I'm not interested in Ron, if that's what you think."

"Oh…well okay then," Hermione said, "that's good, then…ummm…Merlin, I feel silly now, I've been so rude to you all day, thinking that you're trying to take Ron away from me!"

Sakura chuckled, "That's okay, I understand! I'm simply glad that got cleared up before you started taking me as some sort of rival or something. Don't worry, I'm not interested in either Harry or Ron at all, they're just friends to me."

Much more at ease now, Hermione took her hand, "Okay, good! Well then, let's get back and eat, I'm famished!"

Sakura nodded, and went to take a step after her before feeling two distinctly familiar presences approaching her. She turned quickly, and was quite surprised at the sight in front of her, "T-Tomoyo? Eriol?!"

* * *

**And that's where it'll end today! I'll TRY and get started on the next chapter as soon as possible, but I'm not making any promises!! I really am sorry for the very delayed update, but I'll try to update this story more frequently.**

**I am aware that the writing style for this novel changed a lot, so please give me some feedback and let me know what you think!**

**Love always,**

**Mel**

**PS-_reviews_ are really what encouraged me to begin working on this story again, so please keep them coming!**


	6. The Wand

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry for not getting this chapter straight out, but I've been really busy getting all my college applications in, it's the most insane, most annoying thing that I've done in my life!!! Hahaha…and it doesn't help that I've been reading a bit too much to be good…I got hooked on a bunch of different book series and of course I couldn't be productive until I read every single book… and it probably didn't help either I typed half this chapter with a bleeding finger…my cat accidentally scratched half my nail off…sigh…not fun. But ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll talk a bit more about it at the end…read on, my friends!

_**Love Me for Me,**_

_**Chapter Six, **_**The Wand**

_**By CuT up Story**_

In a jiffy, Sakura was ambushed with a pair of arms around her neck, "Sakura! Oh I'm so glad you're here!" Knowing her place, Hermione gave Sakura a look and then returned to sit with Harry and Ron.

Sakura pried the arms choking her and took a good look at her friend, "But Tomoyo, what are you doing here? And you Eriol, how do you know about this place?"

Tomoyo's smile faltered, "Well…you know that boarding school I've been attending with Eriol for the past four years?" she wrung her hands nervously, "Well, here I am!"

"But…why didn't you ever tell me?" Sakura asked, looking truly hurt, "I mean…I told you all about my…you know…why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault," said Eriol, laying his hand on Tomoyo's shoulder for support, and yet, it seemed she was going to say something, but the hand on her shoulder stopped her, "I cast a spell on her to prevent her from telling you."

Sakura was shocked, "But why?"

"Well, I though you had enough to deal with without this load on your shoulder, wouldn't you agree?" Eriol said with a significant look.

"Oh, right, of course," Sakura nodded, fully understanding Eriol's reasoning due to the events that had taken place in the past years, "I guess I did have enough to be worried over…" she looked down, determined not to let her emotions show; no use getting upset over things that had already happened, right?

Oh, who was she kidding, of course she was upset. How was it that Eriol knew that would happen? Or, better yet, why hadn't he warned Sakura that this would happen? Sakura then became angry, and was ready to ask him just that, but decided against it; pressing Eriol for answers wasn't going to change anything, it was only going to make Sakura more upset, and most likely lead to a slip up in her control over her emotions, and she didn't want to hurt anyone…enough people had been hurt as it was. No, it was better to simply let go of the past and let life go on, as it was supposed to.

And thinking of that led her on a completely new tangent. What if—no, she really shouldn't be thinking of this, she really shouldn't hope for these things but—what if there were other people she knew that were attending Hogwarts? Was that what Tomoyo was going to tell her? Could _he_—no. No, no, no, no, no. She was _not_ going to be thinking about him; it was enough that she just _might_ be in love with him, and that was traumatic enough. No, she needed to forget about him and stop hoping to catch glimpses of him. He was gone—disappeared out of her life. If anything, he hadn't called, or written, or nothing. That meant that she was dead to him as he should be to her. No, no, no, no. So what if she thought she'd heard him profess his love for her? That had clearly been a moment of weakness in her part, and she didn't need to torture herself with what ifs.

Syaoran was gone, and he was never coming back. And the best way to get over that is to stop thinking about him, to forget about him. Because he was dead.

She took a deep breath, willing all her thoughts to go away, "So you've both been going to Hogwarts?" They nodded, "Well then, what house are you in?"

Tomoyo's smile returned, brighter than ever, "Well, we're both in Ravenclaw!" she squealed, extremely glad to find that Sakura had forgiven them, "I do hope you end up there with us!"

Sakura nodded, "Well then, so do I. Do you know Harry Potter? Or Ron Weasley? Or Hermione Granger? I'm staying over at Harry's for the summer, they're new friends of mine."

"Oh yes, we know the 'Golden Trio'," Tomoyo nodded, giggling, "They're always getting in trouble! But yes, we've had several classes with them, they're all very friendly."

Sakura nodded to herself, "That's good then, do you want to come had lunch with us?"

And they did; Tomoyo and Eriol were casual friends with Sakura's new friends, and so lunch was simply a nice affair in which they shared several stories of their times together, catching up over what they had done over the summer and what they were hoping would happen in school this year. Hermione and Eriol seemed to be easy friends, as they both expressed great interest in their O.W.L.s for the upcoming year, but the rest were merely excited to be learning more advanced, awesome spells.

After they were done eating, Tomoyo and Eriol explained that they were done with their shopping for the day, but they offered to go with Sakura and her friends to gather the rest of her supplies. Harry, Ron and Hermione eagerly agreed to let Eriol and Tomoyo tag along, and soon they were on their way to Eeyelop's Owl Emporium to buy Sakura a new owl, and for Harry to re-stock on food for his owl, Hedwig.

Upon entering the store, Sakura was taken aback at the magical energy that flowed from the wise birds, not expecting to see so many magical beings in one store. Seeing her surprise, Eriol patted her shoulder, "Eerie, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, deciding not to say anything else and instead went on her way to find an owl for herself. As she went deeper into the store, Sakura's eyes settled on a small Barn owl. It had a pure white face, and its chest and belly were the same pure white, the wings were in very light shades of coffee. Overall, it was quite a beautiful owl, and she was sure the owl was very young, perhaps several weeks old?

Regardless, Sakura knew that this owl was the one. Her attention had been immediately drawn to it, which was always a good sign granted that her magical powers allowed her to form strong bonds with magical animals, and her magic had been drawn to this little guy. This owl had to be the one for her.

After purchasing the young owl for seven galleons, Sakura exited the store quite happy with her purchase. She was currently staring at her owl and deciding on an appropriate name for it, she was trying to decide whether the owl should be named in an English or a Japanese name, so she looked to the baby owl in question. Upon feeling her gaze, the owl tilted its head sideways and then looked upwards.

"Sora," she said, "that'll be your name, Sora. It means sky in Japanese; I think it suits you, don't you?" The owl hooted, and Sakura took it as its approval of the name, "Excellent!"

Harry looked over at his sister and smiled, glad that she was adapting to their world so quickly. He was quite happy she already seemed to care greatly for the owl, he remembered clearly the day he had received Hedwig. In a way, Harry found the purchasing of a wizard's magical beast to be a very symbolic event; it was the first significant possession that demonstrated a wizard's involvement in the wizarding community. And now, his baby sister had one.

"It's a beautiful owl, Sakura," he smiled at her, "I'm sure it'll be a great pet."

Sakura smiled with ease, feeling a strange yet special bond forming between her and Harry, "Somehow, I feel like it won't just be a pet, but rather a close friend."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry smiled, "I remember the day I got Hedwig, and thinking back on it, I guess he is a friend, rather than just a pet."

Sakura smiled, "Exactly."

They proceeded to make their way down the alley towards the Quiddich store, where Harry needed to buy some new gloves for the season when school starts. "You coming in, Sakura?" Harry turned when she didn't follow him into the store.

Sakura turned to look at Eriol and Tomoyo, who were waiting for her at the ice cream shop across the alleyway, "Ummm, no, I think I'm going to catch up with Eriol and Tomoyo over at that ice cream place."

Harry looked over at _Florean Fortescue's_ Ice Cream Parlour and smiled, "Okay then. Oh, and if you tell Florean you're a friend of mine, he might just give you a free ice cream!"

"Ooh, yes! I'll go ahead and do that!" Sakura smiled, now excited over the concept of getting some strawberry ice cream.

She walked over to the man at the Parlour first and after chatting with the man for some time, received a free ice cream. The ice cream was a multi-flavored blend of strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate; every time she licked the ice cream, it was a different flavor. Sakura was delighted, never before had she thought of using magic on something so simple and yet so…simply delicious!

Sakura now walked over to the table where Eriol and Tomoyo were now enjoying their own magically delicious ice creams. "So what's the story, then?"

"Well, I got the letter to attend Hogwarts the day after I turned eleven, right after we went out that day," started Tomoyo, "and well, I called Eriol, because you'd been upset that day over…you know…and well, because Eriol lives in England and I thought he'd know something about this school."

Eriol stepped in at this point, "I told her all about Hogwarts—Clow Reed once attended the very same school himself, its ancient!—and I also told her that perhaps it would be better for her to withhold the information from you, I'd foreseen some…bad times ahead…" he trailed off, searching Sakura's face for some reaction.

Sakura's face darkened, if only slightly. Her gaze dropped down to her ice cream, now melting in her hand. Of course, Eriol had seen it coming. Her hands tightened around the ice cream cone. Of course, he'd want her mind to be completely worry free. Eriol continued speaking, "I wrote to headmaster Dumbledore and asked him not to send you a letter, he knows of my background. I told him to wait some years, that I'd let him know when it would be okay to allow you into the school. I wanted to make sure you could…handle it."

'_Make sure I can handle it?'_ thought Sakura to herself, _'Or make sure I was stable?'_ The ice cream was now dripping down her hands. She was now becoming angry, upset. Why hadn't Eriol given her a heads up on what was going to happen? He knew what was coming, he knew what would happen! Why hadn't he done anything to stop it? Why? The cone broke under the pressure of her hand, and she snapped back into reality, regaining control over her emotions.

Once more, she took a deep calming breath and held it. Eriol, having sensed Sakura's mood, glanced at Tomoyo to keep her quiet, to give Sakura some time.

After she was sure it was safe to resume a conversation, Sakura released her breath and wiped her hands on a napkin, then conjured up some water into her cupped hands by drawing on The Watery's power, cleansing her hands from the sticky mess that would have been on them.

"I understand," she said evenly, "let's just forget about it and move on, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded eagerly, smiling, "Yeah, let's just move forward, no hard feelings!" She was definitely relieved that Sakura wasn't angry; though Sakura was still generally a nice, sweet girl, there was still a part of her that had changed drastically over the years. A lot of the times it seemed like Sakura tried to be as emotionless as she could in any stressful situation—it seemed that every time she felt something strongly, something bad happened.

Although Tomoyo's magic wasn't nearly as strong as Eriol's or Sakura's, and although she didn't know as much about sorcery as they did, Tomoyo wasn't stupid (she was in Ravenclaw, for Merlin's sake!). She knew _something_ had happened to Sakura, something that had changed her and affected her so drastically that she was never quite the same again. Tomoyo knew Sakura's magic was strong, probably the strongest force of magic in the world, she could feel the magic seeping from her, and she could feel it when it almost slipped out of control. And that was what scared her.

Sakura was her best friend in the world, she really was, but a small part of Tomoyo—that small part of her whose only purpose was to help her survive—was scared of Sakura Kinomoto.

"I could help catch you up," Tomoyo offered tentatively, "maybe not so much on spells, I'm sure those will be ridiculously easy for you, but I'm really good at potions, and well, maybe Eriol could catch you up on History of Magic!"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah that would be nice. You could come over and help catch me up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I guess I'll just try to skip over as many spells as they try to teach me, I'm sure those are ridiculously easy for me, if they require a wand they're probably not that strong."

"Yes, but the trick is that wizard magic is different from sorcery," said Eriol, "its strange, but basically, wizarding magic is just about a small fraction of magic that needs to be channeled though a magical object—their chosen one being wands—that enhances that power. Sorcery is more channeled on chants, and using a person's own powers to draw from. What'll be the hardest thing four you to learn, is to channel your magic through a wand for _everything_."

"Ok, I see what you mean," Sakura said, "I guess I just need a wand and I'll just start practicing as soon as I get it."

"Yes, you'll have to cloak your magic though," said Eriol, "England has a Ministry of Magic that doesn't allow children underage to use magic outside of school, so be sure to cover your tracks."

Sakura nodded, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind." She looked up at her friends and smiled warmly, "Thanks guys."

Tomoyo squealed, "Aww, Sakura's so cute when she smiles!"

And it was on this note that Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to the three old friends and suggested that they take of to Ollivander's for Sakura's wand.

"This may take a while," said Harry to Sakura, "hopefully you won't be like me, it took me _hours_ to find my wand!"

Sakura laughed, "I sure hope not, I'd hate to keep you all waiting on me."

"Well, when I came to get my wand it only took like ten minutes," Hermione chimed in, "maybe you'll be like me!"

Sakura certainly hoped that would be the case, and yet something in the back of her mind told her that it would most definitely not be the case. Seeing as her magic was strong, she knew she'd need a particularly strong wand, and she doubted that a simple wizarding shop held wands that would be strong enough to wield a sorcerer's magic.

They approached the old shop with the dusty, broken windows and entered. At their entrance, the small bell placed above the door chimed and an old man stepped up to the counter in front of them. After seeing the old man, Sakura looked around the old cluttered shop to find that most of its contests were piles and piles and piles and piles of small rectangular boxes containing wands. Sakura could feel the magical energy humming throughout the shop, emitting from those thousands, perhaps _millions_ of wands in the shop.

The shopkeeper approached the group with an old, scraggly smile, "Well hello there, Miss Granger, Miss Daidouji, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Hiiragizawa. And who might this young lady be?"

The two girls looked surprised that the shopkeeper remembered their names, but Ron merely turned to them and whispered, "He never forgets a face."

"This is our friend, Sakura Kinomoto." Said the ever diplomatic Eriol, "And she is in need of a wand for Hogwarts."

Ollivander smiled and looked Sakura up and down, as if sizing her up, "Ahh, yes, so it would seem…hmmm let's see…"

And so the epic wand auditions started. In a split second, Sakura found herself holding a wand, waving it, and then having it taken away. She repeated this process for what felt like _hours_! It seemed that the second she waved a wand, there was already a new one in her hand. It was just one after the other, after the other, after the other! And all the while, Ollivander kept muttering to himself things like "Oh now, that won't work," and "hmm, of course, that's not right," and "perhaps she needs more power?" and "yes, definitely not right."

The effect was quite dizzying and disorienting for Sakura and for her friends—and it really was _hours_ that they waited in the shop, so long that Ron and Hermione had to leave so as to make it home in time for dinner. It felt like Sakura had tried every single wand in the shop—and judging by the amount of time they'd been there, she just might have—before Ollivander stopped the 'Flurry of Waving Wands'—yes, Sakura gave the occurrence a title—and took a step back to inspect Sakura once more.

"Interesting," he muttered to himself, "she's just like that other kid…"

Sakura's head snapped up, '_Just like that other kid?'_ she thought, '_What other kid? Not…HIM?_' She almost asked, almost but then she caught herself, there was not point in getting her hopes up if she was just going to be disappointed in the end.

"Come over here with me," said old Ollivander, "right over here, to the shop at the back."

Ollivander led Sakura over to a small room behind the counter that had previously been hidden by the thousands of wands surrounding it. Upon entering it, she found herself surrounded by thousands of jars of all sizes, containing things that were both easily identifiable—like hair and rocks—to things that were strangely unfamiliar to Sakura—like some shimmering powders and some weird squishy looking substances.

"What is this—OW!" Sakura yelped as Ollivander plucked a hair from her head with no warning, "What was that for?"

Ollivander simply inspected the piece of hair and muttered to himself, "Yes, I got the root. This will work…"

Sakura huffed, "Mr. Ollivander, what did you do that for?"

"Oh, yes. You are a sorcerer, no?" said Ollivander as he finally turned to look at her, "The only reason why there wouldn't be a wand out there for you is because you aren't a wizard, but you obviously have magic. So you're a sorcerer, no?"

Sakura stared at the man, speechless for a second, "Well…yes, I am. But what did you need my hair for?"

"Well, sorcerers don't normally use wands, but when they do, they need something that will literally make the wand an extension of their own body. By placing something that comes from your own body within the core of the wand, the wand becomes truly yours." Said Ollivander, "The closer the bond is to the wand, the more power you'll be able to channel through it. Of course, you won't be very strongly bonded to this wand from just a hair, but it will suffice to get you through Hogwarts."

Sakura thought it over, "And what is the strongest bond you could have with a wand?"

"Well," Ollivander laid down the jar he'd just picked out from a shelf, "blood."

She nodded, and drew on The Create to conjure up a small blade, "Alright then, just tell me when and where."

Ollivander stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "I'll have to craft the core of the wand first, the blood is the last thing it will need. Go outside, tell your friends there are more wands back here—Merlin knows I don't need everyone here asking for a customized wand of their own!—and wait until tomorrow at noon to come back. Tell them I needed to narrow down the options that will suit your needs. Got that, girlie?"

"Got it. Noon, tomorrow." Said Sakura, "I'll be here."

She then went outside to the main shop and said exactly what Ollivander told her to, explaining that they could simply come back to Diagon Alley tomorrow to meet up for lunch. Her three remaining friends all expressed their agreement over the matter, and decided to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at noon the next day. They then walked down the emptying streets of Diagon Alley and after saying goodbyes to each other, they each flooed out of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace to their own homes.

Harry and Sakura arrived to the Potter's and were welcomed by the delicious scent of Lily's cooking. They greeted Lily and James warmly, as they had waited for them to start dinner, and sat down at the table to discuss the day's occurrences.

And it was during this moment of warm exchanges that Sakura truly experienced what a real, complete family felt like. In that small window of time, Sakura felt closer to those three strangers than she had felt to anyone else in the world. It was at that moment that Sakura truly envied Harry, and she truly wished to have his life, his family, his friends. It was at that moment that Sakura decided that she would do anything in her power, _anything_, to find her true, real family. That was all she wanted, and that was all she needed.

* * *

Ok guys, that's it for today! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter…please let me know if you did!

In case you couldn't tell, I am drastically changing the direction this story was originally heading towards, so if some of the facts in this chapter don't necessarily coincide with what you've read before, I apologize!!! I think I'll head back and edit those first chapters sometime soon….

Anyways, I didn't really get a good response on the last chapter….does that mean you guys didn't like it? Please, please, please, _**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Really, guys, I need to know if you like how I've changed this story or not…so please let me know!!!

Thanks for reading my story!!!!

Now go ahead and click that button to review!!!!!!!!


End file.
